


pretty thing ~ MINSUNG

by Jisunghans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, M/M, Top Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisunghans/pseuds/Jisunghans
Summary: "im not like you, never will be."MINHO X JISUNG
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

It shouldn't of happened . It was absolutely disgusting.  
How could Han Jisung like boys?!  
It was wrong. That's what Lee Minho thought.

Jisung was absolutely disgusting. a faggot. He couldn't stand him. That's why he started bullying him. He didn't regret it. But one thing was the problem, It didn't affect the younger. He didn't give a fuck. 

He just let Minho best the shit out of him, no fighting back. Jisung wasn't weak, he was quite built. So why? why doesn't he fight back?

"Hey Min." Hwang Hyunjin, called out. Minho rolled his eyes and slumped down in his seat.  
"what do you want." he mumbled. He was tired, it was only 7:12am.  
"can't i talk to my bestie?" Hyunjin scoffed and took a seat next to him

"don't say bestie, makes you sound like a fag." Minho snickered. Hyunjin slightly frowned and let out a forced laugh.  
"y-yeah right." He rolled his eyes, getting into character.

"speaking of fags, here come the 3 princesses~" Hyunjin nudged his friends shoulder, who gave a tired look towards the group.

Hyunjin's eyes fell on one person, someone unfamiliar.  
"Minho! new meat!" Hyunjin smirked as he hit the elder's shoulder. Minho glanced towards the dirty blonde haired boy, who was wearing an oversized soft brown hoodie. 

"ugh another fag." Minho purposely said out loud, catching attention. One of them, Lee Felix, rolled his eyes and continued talking to the new boy. 

Lee Felix was confident, he was proud. And nothing could change that. He loved himself, he loved his sexuality.  
He didn't give a fuck about the people who hated him or found him disgusting.

"hey, watch this" Hyunjin smirked and walked towards their 'fresh meat' . Minho rolled his eyes and watched his friend slam him into the lockers.  
"what's your name?" Hyunjin licked his lips, showing off his lip ring.  
"b-bang chan." The new boy, now known as Bang Chan, shivered. 

He was obviously scared.  
pathetic.  
"so, you like it in the ass?" Hyunjin placed his knee onto the dirty blonde's crotch area.  
"n-not every g-gay person are submissive..." He muttered.  
"did i ask?! answer the fucking question, bitch." Hyunjin spat harshy. Chan whimpered at his agressive behaviour.

"it's n-none of your business what i like!" Chan glared. Minho scoffed and walked towards them. He kicked the lockers and walked towards his friend.  
"hey, fag. Don't try acting tough here." Minho growled.

"hey you two! fuck off!" Felix snatched Chan out of their grip. Jisung softly sighed and took a hold of Chan's hand, giving it a light squeeze with a reassuring smile.  
"it's gonna be okay, don't worry." he whispered.

"Han, don't forget our deal you whore." The brunette growled. Jisung frowned and nodded.  
"o-okay." With that, the duo walked away. Jisung let out a deep sigh then turned towards Chan.  
"we should start going to homeroom." He told chan.

"Ji, why do you do this to yourself?" Kim Seungmin pouted and clinged onto his friends arm.  
"low profile Seungmin." he reminded. Seungmin groaned and nodded.  
"you're right."  
"lets get going?" 

After class, Jisung went to the rooftop as usual. He got their earlier to not anger the elder. Not long after, the familiar brunette entered the rooftop.  
Jisung gave him a soft smile, only to receive a scoff and a glare in return.

"Hello." Jisung spoke out.  
"shut up. Lets get this over with." Minho rolled up his sleeves and threw a hard punch at Jisung, causing the younger to hit the ground.

"you're angrier than usual." Jisung comment.  
"I said shut up, didn't i?!" Minho kicked him in the stomach. Yet he still held that bright smile.  
"no lighter?" the blonde asked. Minho mumbled something under his breath.

Minho crouched down and grabbed Jisung's collar.  
"why aren't you fighting back?!" he yelled in frustration.  
"i don't n-need too." Jisung smiled before wincing in pain.

"rot in hell, faggot." Minho spat, giving one last kick, then left the rooftop as usual. It was always like that.

Jisung let out a soft groan as he stood back up, reaching for his phone. Once he turned his device on, he saw a few new messages. 

Felix: you still on the rooftop?

You: Yeah

Felix: i'll be up there in a sec, i have something to tell you

You: alright lixie 

Felix: >:( 

You: :D

Jisung let a small smile infiltrate his features once he shut his phone again, ignoring the other messages. He'll deal with them later.

"Sungie!" Felix ran towards him. Jisung sat up and leaned against the brick wall.  
"what did you wanna tell me?" Jisung ruffled his hair.  
"A and B jisung, it failed." 

"Hey, Newbie!" Hyunjin caught up to the dirty blonde who tensed up.  
"w-what do you want?" Chan asked with a worried face.  
"i have chemistry homework thats due for tomorrow, be a dear and do it for me?" Hyunjin pouted and shoved his Chem book into Chan's arms.

"i'm not your slave!" Chan yelled. Hyunjin scoffed and pushed the shorter into the lockers.  
"listen here faggot, you are gonna do my homework whether you like it or not, understood? if you don't...." Hyunjin leaned closer to Chan.  
"i'll ruin your life and your future." He coldly said then walked away.


	2. 002.

Hyunjin laughed as he kicked Chan in the ribs, mimicking the other's pleads and cries.  
"p-please s-stop..." Chan tiredly breathed out.  
Hyunjin bent down and glared at the elder boy.  
"i won't stop till i want to, fag." he arrogantly spat. Chan was sure he was going to pass out at this rate. He felt a numb pain in his chest, his vision became blurry.

After a good 10 minutes, hyunjin finally left him. Unconscious.  
Felix came running once he didn't see the elder in class, panic was written all over his face.  
"Chan!" He yelled out once he found the other's unconscious body laying there.

"fuck!" he yelled out in frustration as he carried the blond in his arms, dashing towards the nurse's office.

"where were you?" Minho asked his tall friend.  
"teaching one of the faggots a lesson." He grumbled and took a seat next to him, resting his legs on the old wooden desk.  
Soon, the door opened, revealing a blonde boy.  
Minho instantly gritted his teeth at the sight of Han Jisung walking in with a bright smile as usual. That Bitch annoyed the hell out of him.

"his smile is so fucking annoying. I just want to carve a frown on his face." Minho growled. Hyunjin scoffed and crossed his arms.  
"do it then."   
" too gruesome." He stared as Jisung walked down the row of students, arriving at his desk.

Not forgetting to give Minho and Hyunjin a small smile, he finally sat down.

Jisung calmly took out his books and followed the lesson. His grades were important after all.   
Yesterday night was quite eventful for Jisung, his neck still hurt from what he did.

But that was only the beginning.

class soon ended, students hurried out of the class while jisung took his time.  
"Jisung. Roof-top." Minho reminded him and gave him a small kick in the back of his leg. Jisung nodded and smiled, instantly letting his smile drop when the brunette left the classroom.  
"asshole." he mumbled and soon followed behind.

"hey sung!" Seungmin greeted him.   
"Hey seung." Jisung smiled and wrapped his arms around the younger.  
"how's Jeongin?" The shorter asked while the puppy-like boy shrugged.  
"he's alright. We went on another date yesterday." He smiled at his words.  
"thats amazing. Can't believe you're getting a boyfriend." Jisung teased.

"i heard you're going to be fighting tonight, why didn't you tell me? you're gonna hurt yourself!" Seungmin pouted and gently pushed the elder aside.  
"i didn't tell you because you wouldn't let me! besides, i haven't fought in a while." Jisung smirked.

"you better not hurt yourself severely!" Seungmin warned. The blonde boy nodded with a smile.  
"I won't, don't worry. See you after school!" Jisung waved and went towards the staircase that leads to the rooftop.

Once he arrived, he took a deep breath and opened the door. This time, Minho was there early.  
"Hey Min." He greeted as he placed his bag down and walked towards the elder.  
"don't call me that you freak." Minho growled.

"my bad, forgot you weren't a faggot like me." Jisung dryly laughed.  
"You better fight back this time, Jisung. Unless you wan't me to hurt your precious new friend..." Minho faked a pout.

"Are you threatening me?" The younger giggled and cracked his fingers.  
"Chan could easily destroy you if he wanted." Jisung sighed.

"Stop talking, your voice is so fucking annoying." Minho gritted his teeth and pushed the blonde boy to the ground.  
"go to hell." Minho placed his foot on the younger's ribs.  
"you really love my ribs don't you?" Jisung laughed, then yelped in pain.

"didn't i say to stop talking?!" Minho pressed his foot down, applying pressure to Jisung's ribs.  
"s-sorry." Jisung winced in pain. He rolled his eyes and took a hold of Minho's   
foot.

"what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" the elder glared.  
Jisung gave him a confused look and opened his mouth to speak.

"didn't you tell me to fight back?" He asked with fake confusion. Minho clenched his jaw and got his foot out of the younger's strong grip.  
"or did Minnie forget what he said?" Jisung falsely pouted and batted his eyes.

"fuck off." Minho gave him one last punch and left the rooftop in panic. Why the fuck was his heart beating so strongly because of a disgusting faggot like Jisung?!  
"get your shit together Minho." Minho scolded himself.

"Chan! you're awake!" Felix smiled and wrapped his hands around the elder.  
"h-hey." Chan slowly sat up and held his ribs in pain.  
"you let him fuck you up real bad." Felix frowned as he inspected the dirty blonde's wounds and bruised cheek.

"low profile lixie." Chan reminded. Felix rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  
"yeah but, he could've killed you!" the younger sighed.  
"you better defend yourself next time..." Felix patted the elder's head.  
"alright alright" Chan laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii guys! sorry for the late update sjsjsj all of the chapters are up on wattpad but i'll still post them here :))

**Author's Note:**

> heyy!! looks like im on ao3 now


End file.
